


How did we end up here?

by Bambam_the_dab_lord



Series: How did we end up here? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Besties Jaehyun and Winwin, Crack, Dancer Winwin, Did I Mention Crack?, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Lucas is the supportive friend, M/M, Multi, Popular Yuta, Savage Winwin, Text FIC with normal text too, Winwin is shy and sassy, god help me, lotta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord
Summary: Winwin (@Winko89)I just spit out my damn teaYuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)You drink tea?Winwin (@Winko89)That's not the fucking point_____________Or! Sicheng is the shy but sassy exchange student and Yuta is the popular soccer player. Sicheng accidentally texts Yuta and confesses. Things spiral.





	1. Someone help Winwin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make My Day (even if it is through text)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437960) by [flaismin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin). 



> Heyyyyyyyo people  
> I'm like on a FIC role and I don't how long it's going to last so let's hope. And pray

**You have one new message.**

**Someone who is not in your contact list has sent you a message. If you don’t know this person, report as spam.**

  
**Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Jaehyun where are you  
It's cold and raining  
And I'm dying

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Umm  
…  
Sorry but I think you have the wrong number

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Ha ha ha  
Bullshit  
Jaehyun you better get over here  
Otherwise I'm going to Kung-Fu your ass

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Im really not your friend  
My name is Nakamoto Yuta  
If that rings a bell?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
You have stooped to a new level of low and  
ISTG if you mention his name one more time  
Your head will be meeting your ass

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Nakamoto Yuta?  
Why?  
That's me

  
**Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Stop playing the bullshit card Jae  
We both know why

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
???

 

  
**Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Do I really have to say it  
I’ve been pinning after him  
For god knows how many years  
I've lost fucking count  
Jae hurry up it's pouring

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
please Im really not your friend  
Look at the id  
And you have a crush on me?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Jae?  
oh  
OH SHIT  
FUCK  
FUCKINH HELL  
WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME  
FORGET THIS CONVERSATION  
PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED  
SORRY  
SORRRRRY

  
**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Its ok  
Wait who are you?  
What's your name?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
The less you know the better

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
At least tell me your name  
Nobody is going to judge

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
That cannot happen  
Why?  
Because if I did  
The shit would hit the fan  
And I for one  
do not like being covered  
In shit

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I don't bite  
I promise I won't tell anyone

 

 

 

 

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Not in a million years  
I'm embarrassed  
Now I need to skidoo on home  
So let's just pretend that  
This never happened  
Sorry again

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Ok  
I hope your friend comes soon?

 

 

Sicheng put his phone in his pocket and shook off the water from his umbrella, running into Jaehyun’s car. He threw his backpack on the floor and screamed into his jacket. Jaehyun jumped visibly from the drivers seat, slowly turning his head to look at Sicheng.  
“What the fuck was that?” Jaehyun said, sighing and running his hand through his hair.  
“I was texting you to hurry the fuck up.”  
“Sorry.”  
“And I happened to text someone else.” Sicheng said, sighing and leaning on the window. Jaehyun chuckled.  
“Who was lucky enough to receive your death threats?” Sicheng sighed.  
“Just look.” He said handing the other his phone. Jaehyun’s hand flew to his mouth.  
“Dude. No fucking way.”  
“Why do these things happen to me?” Sicheng said, laying in the car seat.  
“You really have the worst luck.”  
“Don't remind me.” Sicheng hissed. He sighed and let his hands fall on the car seat. _Nakamoto Yuta_. He is the captain of the soccer and basketball team, not to mention explosively popular. He is way out of Sicheng’s league, but he been pinning after him for a three long years. His friends (especially Jaehyun) have been teasing him about his crush for the last few years. Sicheng is quiet, likes to stay in a small group of friends, and is originally from China. So there is no way in hell Nakamoto Yuta would ever look at him. Ever. _Ever._

  
“Taeyong said he wants to go over the choreo for the basket ball game tomorrow.” Jaehyun said.  
“I don't get why have to do it.” Sicheng whined.  
“Because it's against our ‘rivals’” Jaehyun air quoted. “So they want to show off.” Sicheng groaned and turned over on the car seat.  
“They could just ask the cheerleading team or something.”  
“We both know that the cheerleading team has nothing on you guys. I'm surprised nobody's scouted you guys yet.” Sicheng scoffed.  
“We are not that good.”  
“Well excuse me but I can't do a fucking aerial.”  
“They aren't even that impressive.”  
“And that's what I'm talking about. You are literally flipping in fucking midair and you say oh _it's not that impressive_.” Sicheng flailed his arms knowing he lost in the argument.  
“Ok so maybe they are cool and shit, but why us.”  
Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Who else can dance. The choir?”  
“Point taken.”

 

  
On the other hand Yuta was leaning on the counter in his shared dorm, smiling like the dork he really is. The boys personality was definitely entertaining and funny. He couldn't help but imagine what he looked like.

Yuta had received quite the number of confessions in his life time. Every Valentine's Day his locker was stuffed with candy and letters. He accepted some in the beginning, only to quickly find out that people never liked him for the real him, only for his popularity or looks. He couldn't help but feel that this one was different.

“Hey Doyoung.” Yuta called out to a lump on the couch.  
“What?” The lump replied hazily.  
“Do you know anyone named Jaehyun?”  
Doyoung sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah a few in school. Why?”  
“Just curious.” Yuta replied before a pillow came barreling at him.  
“You are never curious. You better tell me what you're fucking planning in the morning you snake.”  
Yuta laughed, starting to each some chips that were on the table.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> Then how am I supposed to find you
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> You're not  
> Plus you don't even know me  
> I'm like a ghost  
> Boo bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheyhey  
> I currently have four German worksheets and a German journal to write (curse exchange student life) but guess who decided to throw away responsibilities and right a new chapter 
> 
> This bitch

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Hey

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Hey

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Did your friend come?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
After waiting for 15 minutes in the cold rain  
Shivering and sniffling  
Yes  
I slugged him with my umbrella

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
lol nice  
How do you know me?  
Sorry if that was sudden  
Just curious

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Its fine  
I go to SM High School  
I'm a year below you

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Really!  
What's your name?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Boi  
I thought I made it clear  
My name is to never be revealed  
Otherwise I would literally fucking die  
I would have a damn aneurysm or smth

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
…  
Then what should I call you?

 **Unknown number (@Winko89)**  
Winwin

**Change contact name to Winwin? ( yes) (no)**

 

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Lol  
Nice

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I do have to ask  
Why Winwin?

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Because I'm an exchange student  
So nobody could pronounce my damn name

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
You're an exchange student?  
From where?

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
That  
Is confidential

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Then how am I supposed to find you

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
You're not  
Plus you don't even know me  
I'm like a ghost  
Boo bitch

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
…  
How are sure I don't know you?

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Hell I blend in with the wall  
I am literally invisible  
There is no way in hell you know me  
Btw  
Why do you keep texting me?

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I'm curious  
Don't judge me

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Okie dokie  
Also  
Your Vans are fucking amazing

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Thanks  
Wait how do you see me?

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
I'm always watching  
I told you imma ghost  
Next thing you know  
You're going to feel a breath on your neck

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Lol right  
My vans were super expensive  
My wallet is dry now

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Bitch my wallet is always dry  
I'm sucking up coins on the floor  
Like a damn leech to survive  
At this point

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Well if I see someone  
Hunting for change on the floor  
I'll know its you

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Or another poor Highschool student

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Very true  
Are you coming to the basketball ball game?

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Bitch yes  
Who isn't?

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Also true  
The dance group is supposed to be preforming  
Do you know them?

 

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
How would I know  
After all I'm a ghost

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
They are really good  
Everyone is super excited  
Mainly the girls

 **Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Are you excited  
To see the dance team I mean

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Yea  
They are really good  
I liked their dance last time too

  
“What the shit!” Sicheng roared as he threw his phone against his backpack. Taeyong looked up from his phone and gave the younger a ‘what the fuck was that’ look. Ten jumped a meter when the younger screamed and was currently stomping over to where Sicheng was.  
“The fuck was that!” Ten shouted, hand on his hip.  
“Yuta said that he is excited for the dance group to preform.” Sicheng said, staring with wide eyes at his phone.  
“Really?” Jisung sat up, eyeing Sicheng.  
“You're still texting him?” Jaehyun asked, leaning on one of the walls.  
“For your information.” Sicheng started. “He texted me first.”  
“That still doesn't change the fact that you are the one who mistook him for Jaehyun first.” Taeyong said.  
“Whose side are you on?” Sicheng asked, eyeing the older. Taeyong raised both of his hands in defense, backing away from the younger. Sicheng bit on the straw of his juice box.  
“Just make sure you don't turn into a puddle when you see him.” Jisung said, laying back down on the floor. Sicheng rolled his eyes. What ever happened to respecting your elders?  
“I think that's unavoidable in his case.” Donghyuk whispered. Sicheng chucked his juice box at him, which hit the younger square on the face. He grinned gleefully as the younger yelled death threats at him.

  
Yuta put his phone on the bleacher and dried his sweat off with a towel. He began to drink from his water bottle when Johnny sat next to him.  
“So is your new lover coming to the game?” Yuta spit out his water and quickly wiped his mouth, looking around to see if anyone had seen.  
“The fuck are you talking about!” Yuta coughed.  
“You are always on your phone and giggling like a little girl.” Yuta raised an eyebrow.  
“It's just a … friend.” Yuta paused. Not really sure what to call Winwin.  
“Well you might want to get yourself figured out because it looks like you're in a different realm.” Yuta snorted.  
“Says the one who drools whenever he looks at the Thai exchange student.” Johnny shot him a look.  
“Might want to get yourself figured out before you judge me buddy.” Yuta said, getting up and patting Johnny on the shoulder, leaving the other frozen in shock.  
“Yuta!” Johnny yelled out as Yuta walked to the locker room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck around for this long here is my INSTA in case any of you wanna scream at me
> 
> Skbeckers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> I just spit out my damn tea
> 
> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> You drink tea?
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> That's not the fucking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Guess who's currently dying because I have less than a month left in Austria. 
> 
> You guessed it 
> 
> And there is actual feelings in this chapter  
> Hurray 
> 
> Help me

* * *

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Hey  
good luck at the game today  
I'll be watching  
so don't fuck up

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Thanks for your wise words  
of encouragement

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
But seriously  
You're going to do great  
So don't sweat it

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Thanks  
I kinda needed that

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
You're welcome  
So how is your day so far

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Good  
other then a freshman  
spilling soup on me

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Oh shit  
Rip that poor soul

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
More like rip my pants  
I had to walk around for the whole day  
with a patch of tomato soup  
on my leg  
The worst was that it was still  
uncomfortably warm

  
**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Damn  
I shoulda taken a picture

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I would literally choke you

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
You seem to forget that  
Some people want to be choked

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
…  
Do you?

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
I think I just died a little  
but  
Fuck no I treasure  
air thank you very much

 

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Just asking  
You never know

  
**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
I have a frail body  
so I'm pretty sure  
if someone even touched  
my throat my body would  
collapse in on itself

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Whale then

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Did you just

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
What?

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
“Whale then”  
What are you?  
13?

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
What's wrong with it?

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
How are you only one year older then me?  
Are you educated in the world of texting?

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I don't really text that often

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
I just spit out my damn tea

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
You drink tea?

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
That's not the fucking point  
You are literally one of the most popular and hottest people  
at this trash school  
and you don't text that often?

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
I usually text like a couple friends  
And talk to the rest  
I also usually reject numbers

  
**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Why?

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
People usually like me for the looks  
and popularity

  
**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Yikes  
That's sad and deep

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Its fine  
So you text a lot?

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Omg  
I'm at the bottom of the totem pole  
And I text all the fucking time

  
**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Well then you have a lot of friends

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
That's funny  
You're funny

  
**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
Oh shit  
I gotta go  
But I will be there

 

  
**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
But I won't see you

 

**Winwin (@Winko89)**  
That's the point  
But don't worry because  
oh shit I can't believe I'm going to say this  
bear with me here  
if it makes you feel any better  
over this past week  
texting you has made me fall even deeper  
which I didn't think was possible  
Now I gotta go  
before I combust into flames

 

  
**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Thank you

 

 

Sicheng groaned into his jacket.  
“Sexual tension isn't good for the soul.” Ten said, applying eyeshadow while looking at the mirror. Sicheng lifted his head from his jacket.  
“Then you must be in some deep shit from the way you look at Johnny.” Sicheng smirked when Ten blushed a bright red and went back to applying his makeup.  
“So what happened now?” Yukhei said, his deep voice filling the room.  
“Just Sicheng and his crush.” Jisung replied.  
“Shut up.” Sicheng yelled.  
“You know.” Yukhei said, while munching on a cookie, “I can get Jungwoo to introduce you to Yuta.”  
“That's a horrible idea because first off,” Sicheng started, “I can't speak to the boy without having a fucking seizure and second, you and Jungwoo would be making out in a corner somewhere, leaving little me alone to die.” Yukhei rolled his eyes.  
“You're going to have to confront him sometime.”  
“My life motto is to run away from confrontations.” Sicheng replied taking a bite of a cookie.  
“We are up in five.” Taeyong said to the group. Sicheng began stretching on the floor.  
“Jaehyun.”  
“What?” The latter said, pulling out an earbud.  
“I’m going to stay and watch the game afterwards.” Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow.  
“Why?” Jaehyun said, tilting his head. Sometimes he is too dense for his own good. Sicheng bit his lip.  
“Because I promised Yuta I would watch.” Jaehyun's jumped up and pinched Sicheng’s cheeks.  
“Look my child is growing up.” Sicheng slapped his hands away.  
“I will end you.” Sicheng deadpanned.  
“We are up.” Taeyong yelled. Sicheng got up and dusted off his pants, checking his makeup one last time before heading out.  
“Good luck!” He heard Yukhei and Jaehyun yell.

The group walked in and Sicheng tried not to smile when crowd started cheering. He look towards where their team sat and saw Yuta with a towel and water bottle, watching them as they walked in. Sicheng bit his lip and took a deep breath. They all got in their places. The group as a whole looked almost funny, as their ages and heights were all over the place but they made it work. The music started and the crowd on the bleachers began cheering again. The dance was a simple cover that they tweaked and manipulated into something of their own. Taeyong had run the choreography into their heads and Sicheng was sure he was never going to forget the dance. Hell he could probably dance it asleep. He probably already has.  
The group split and Sicheng did an aerial in the middle. The crowd cheered even louder. They finally ended and Sicheng ran back to their dressing room.  
“Holy shit why do you always impress me.” Jaehyun asked.  
“Maybe because I'm amazing.” Sicheng said, wiping off his sweat and makeup.  
“Come on.” The Chinese exchange student said, pulling the other from his seat, “I’m not going to sit out there alone like a fucking loser.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes but let the other pull him. They sat at the top of the bleachers, while the more rowdy people were seated below them.  
“Did you see Yuta when you were dancing I mean his eyes where all-.”  
“Shut up.” Sicheng said when the whistle blew. “So you are going to have to explain to me how the fuck this game works.” Jaehyun looked at him, narrowing his eyes.  
“I'm a fucking nerd do you really expect me to know how the hell this works?” Sicheng said and Jaehyun sighed.  
“To be honest I don't know even the rules, but I know you have to get the ball into the basket.”  
“Even I fucking knew that.”  
“Well I was trying to be helpful.” Sicheng rolled his eyes and focused on the court again. He could see Yuta passing and dribbling the ball to the other members. He could see the muscles move in his legs when he turned the other way and his hair was stuck to his forehead, wet from sweat. His tounge was slightly out in concentration and his arms were bulging and could see every little vein. Sicheng wanted to take a picture. And hang it on his wall. Maybe frame if he had the chance.

  
“Might wanna close your mouth, you're attracting attention.” Jaehyun said, patting the others jaw. Sicheng hit his hand away when the crowd gasped. He looked over and Yuta was in the middle of the court, holding his leg. Sicheng grinded his teeth.  
“Who the fuck pushed him.” Jaehyun held the other down as Yuta hobbled of the court. The manager rushed over and laid an ice pack on his knee. Even from the bleachers, Sicheng could see the pain on his face.  
“Somebody's going to die today.” He growled.  
“Okay why don't we focus back on the game?”  
“How the fuck am I supposed to focus when the reason I came here is currently sitting out because his knee is broken?”  
“Sicheng I don't think-.”  
“Look at him.”  
“Sicheng.”  
“Look. At. Him.”  
Jaehyun sighed an buried his face in his hands.  
“Why does everyone think you are an angel when you are literally 180 centimeters of pure angst and sass?”  
“Beats me.” 

 

Yuta sat on a chair, holding the ice pack on his knee. He winced as he tried to move the pack to the side.  
“How is it?” Doyoung asked, sitting beside him.  
“Probably sprained.” Yuta sighed. “Might be out for a couple weeks.” Doyoung put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.  
“You did your best.” Yuta rested his head on his hand and watched the game. He looked into the bleachers and saw a boy from the dance team, hitting his friend on the chest. He was the one who did a flip during the dance.  
“Doyoung.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Who's the boy sitting at the top of the bleachers?”  
“The one smacking the dude?”  
“Yes.”  
Doyoung shrugged. “I don't know, but I know he’s a Chinese exchange student.”  
“He’s cute.” Yuta mumbled and immediately regretted his action. Doyoung turned to face the other at the speed of light.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Spit it out.” Doyoung said, holding a water bottle in the air, preparing to strike.  
“Okay okay.” Yuta sighed. “He's pretty cute.”  
“I don't care if you're injured or sick, you better be telling me about this later you fucker.” Yuta laid back on the chair and sighed.  
_Only god can help me now_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> You love to watch me suffer  
> Don’t you?
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> I may have a crush on you  
> but I’m still a little bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey  
> Sorry this is so freaking late I was in Ireland.
> 
> I’m also currently dying because of the act
> 
> Someone help me
> 
> THE STYLE IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE MY SCREEN HAS A FUCKING SEIZURE WHENEVER I SCROLL UP SORRY

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hello

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Bitch answer

U dead?

Alright I'll start preparing a funeral

Boi

ISTG

I'm about to come and find you

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Jesus Christ

I'm here

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Thank the lord almighty

you're alive btw

U alright?

Because ISTG

I thought your knee broke

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Lol

It's all good

I just sprained it

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Who the hell pushed you

Because tell them to get ready

to meet fucking hell on earth

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Wowie

I just tripped on someone's foot

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Well then cut their foot off

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Calm down there tiger

So I guess this means you

came to the game

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Boi

I was there three hours early

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Why?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

In case you forgot

I have a huge

fat ass crush on you

And I also needed to be there early

for confidential reasons

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

What reasons?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Like I said

C o n f i d e n t i a l

 

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Okay

By the way

do you know anyone from the dance team?

 

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

...

Yes

Why?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Do you happen to know

the boy who did a flip

in the dance?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Ok

First of all you uncultured swine

it’s an aerial not a “flip”

and why do you need this information?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I’m curious

Don’t judge me

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Ok um well

Guess you’ll have to find out

for yourself

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

You love to watch me suffer

Don’t you?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I may have a crush on you

but I’m still a little bitch

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I was also thinking

we could share one fact about

each other every day

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

You’re doing this just

so you can find me

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yes and no

I’ll go first

I used to be in dance

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

What?

Holy shit I was not

expecting that

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

What’s wrong

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Nothing

I just think that the crowd would

pass out if you did a hip thrust or smth

I know I would

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I quit like two years ago

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Why?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Took up too much time

I also started basketball

and I didn’t want people to judge me

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

To hell to the people that judge you

You do you

Hell I don’t give a flying fuck about anything

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Thanks

I was actually thinking about

taking it up again

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Please do

Like I will pay you money

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Lol

Your turn

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Shit

I’m super boring

Well I’m a Chinese exchange student

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Really!

I’ve always wanted to go to China

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I could make a tour guide

or some shit

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Or you could come with me

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Not if you want to go with a trash can

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

You are not a trash can

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I could disagree

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Btw I was thinking of asking

for dance lessons from the

dude who did an “aerial”

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Hold on a sec

 

 

 

“Yukhei!” Sicheng yelled from his room. The younger came stomping over and flung the door open. “What?”

“Help me.” Sicheng deadpanned.

“What the hell are y-.” Yukhei stopped when he saw the text messages gleaming on the screen like sunlight in a very very dark cave. “Oh my god. Is it finally happening?” Yukhei yelled, grabbing Sicheng’s phone, reading over the texts again.

“What the hell do I do?” Sicheng looked up at the younger.

“Say sure go for it.”

“Do you not get it? I’m a fucking whale. I can’t function properly in front of that Greek god.”

“You’ll be fine.” Yukhei said taking Sicheng’s phone away from him again. Sicheng grabbed his shirt and threw the younger back on the bed. Yukhei quickly stood up and ran out of the room with Sicheng hot in his tail. The two ran into the living room, almost crashing into Kun and Donghyuck.

“Watch it you fuckers!” Kun yelled as Yukhei quickly typed on Sicheng’s phone and flung it on the couch. Sicheng crawled after his child and almost fainted when he saw what was on the screen.

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Sure go for it

 

“Yukhei you fucking bitch!” Sicheng yelled as he chased after Yukhei.

“God what did you do now?” Kun asked from the kitchen.

“Yuta has a little dance teacher now.” Yukhei said standing in the living room with a hand on his hip before Sicheng tackled him to the sofa.

“Thank god.” Donghyuck said. “Maybe he won’t be eye fucking him anymore.”

“Pretty sure that’s impossible.”

 

 

 

Yuta sighed and let his hand drop on the bed. He decided he would ask this person tomorrow. Which would be a little hard since he didn’t even know his name.

“Doyoung!”

The said boy paused his movie to look at the other.

“Yes my lovely roommate?” Yuta snorted.

“Do you know the name of the boy who did the aerial in the dance?”

“The what?”

“The the,” Yuta waved his hands as he tried to think of word. “The flip.”

“Oh Sicheng?”

Yuta slowly pronounced the name, the Chinese name slowly rolling off his tongue.

“If your thinking of hitting him up-.”

“God no!” Yuta yelled out. “Get out of here you pervert!” Yuta yelled as he threw a pillow at Doyoung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)
> 
> Oh lol
> 
> I hope they get together soon
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)
> 
> So do I 
> 
> Before I carve out my eyes and serve them on a plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 EDITING IS STILL BEING A LITTLE BITCH SO SORRY ITS IN THE WRONG FORMAT. 
> 
> this chapter is super short and super bad 
> 
> Sorry in advance 
> 
> Lol help me

**Winwin (@Winko89)**

Hey

So you still asking

that person tomorrow?

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I’m planning too

Is anything wrong?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

No nothing is wrong

Just curious

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I feel like something is wrong

Tell me young one

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I am only one year younger than you

and nothing is wrong

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Alright I won’t press it

But I’m always here

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Thanks

But nothing is really wrong

I’m just nervous

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

For what?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I can not tell you

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Sigh sigh

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Lol

Btw my best friend is Jaehyun

Who is currently crushing hardcore

And I mean hardcore

On Taeyong

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Jaehyun?

The soccer player

And Taeyong

On the dance team?

And why are you telling me this?

 

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

For the daily secret thing?

And lol yes I’ve been watching them

eyefuck for the last 3 years

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Oh lol

I hope they get together soon

 

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

So do I

Before I carve out my eyes

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Well then

Here I go

I think I might have a crush?

But I’m not sure

 

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Well how do you feel about this person

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I don’t really know him

But idk

I think about him

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Do you want to kiss/hug this person?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I mean yes?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

That is what we call a crush

 

 

Sicheng sighed and sprawled out on the floor of the practice room. He was expecting this but it still hurt. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Let’s get this hell over with.” Sicheng groaned and forced himself off the floor. He opened the fogged glass door to the see the angelic being.

“Hi.” Yuta greeted and gave a pure smile. God help him.

“Hi.” Sicheng said with a small voice.

“Sorry I um.” Yuta stuttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you could give me dance lessons. I used to do dance a while back and I want to get into it again.”

Sicheng bit his lip and nodded his head. “Sure. I’m free after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays if that works.” Yuta nodded.

“Here is my number if you need to reschedule or something.” Yuta softly said as he handed Sicheng a slip of paper.

“Thanks.” Sicheng closed the door and ran straight into the other connecting room with Jaehyun and the others.

“I nearly fucking combusted.” Sicheng yelled as he rolled on the floor.

“I didn’t think you would actually do it.” Donghyuck laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Sicheng barked and turned to Mark, who was currently playing something on his phone (Fortnite if you ask Sicheng). “Control your boyfriend.”

“No can do. Donghyuck is a wild spirit. Plus if I tried he would claw my face off.” 

Sicheng flopped uncontrollably on the floor, as if that would help his misery.

“I’m setting up a camera to watch their lessons and make fools out of each other.” Jaehyun announced.

“If you try that, I’ll send your gay ass straight to hell.”

 

Yuta rested his back against the wall and tried desperately to calm his raging blush. Doyoung was going to get a kick out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> Lol  
> You’re one of the bitchiest  
> people I know in the morning
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> Touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISTGG IM SO DONE
> 
> MY COMPUTER KEEPS SPAZZING
> 
> SOME ONE END ME

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Good morning world

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Wow you’re happy today

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

What are you talking about

I’m happy every morning

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Lol

You’re one of the bitchiest

people I know in the morning

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Touché

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

So what’s got you skipping

through a field of tulips on this fine day?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I got a B+ on my math test

Which is a fucking miracle

since I have the brain of an ant

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Lol same

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

nice

Btw did you’re ear piercings hurt?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Not really

Why?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I want to get my cartilage pierced

Maybe like two on my left and one on my right?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Omg do it

You would look amazing

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

You don’t even know what I fucking look like

and I’m a goddam wimp

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Whatever

Nobody can look bad with piercings

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

True

Ok

I’m going to do it after school

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yesssss

Do it

I’ll be there in spirit

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

lol thanks

Btw I may

Or may not be in the

dance group

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Omg

No wayyyyyy

You should be teaching me how to dance

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Lol I’d probably fucking combust

But I’m kinda like invisible

So good luck finding me

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Goddammit

Well you should still teach me

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Lol nah

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Well

I’ve always wanted to pierce the part under my tongue

A web tongue piercing

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Oh my god

Oh

My

God

Holy shit that would be

the sexiest thing ever

I will pay for it

Please

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

You get your cartilage pierced

I’ll get my tongue pierced

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Deal

 

“Oh my god Jaehyun.”

“Relax it'll be fine.” 

“How do you fucking know?”

“Are you ready sir?”

Sicheng sat in the tattoo parlor’s chair, waiting for somebody to stab a needle threw his fucking ear. How did he get talked into this again? Oh that’s right. Yuta fucking Nakamoto.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sicheng replied, gripping Jaehyun’s hand. The piercer leaned in and Sicheng held his breath. He could feel the needle poking at his ear and started squealing threw his clenched teeth.

“Is he ok?”

“I ask myself that everyday.”

The piercer shrugged and continued with the process. He quickly stuck the needle in Sicheng’s ear and put in the rings.

“All done.”

Sicheng sighed in relief.

“It looks good.”

“I know. Can I have a mirror?” Jaehyun grabbed the small mirror on the counter and gave it to Sicheng.

“Oh my god damn I look hot.” Sicheng said looking at his ear. Jaehyun snorted.

“Whatever. Let’s go pay.”

The two were walking out of the piercing room, as Sicheng saw Yuta standing at the cash register. Shit.

“Fuck I told him I was getting shit pierced.” Sicheng hid behind the door. “Please pay for me?” He said, handing the money to the other.

“I fucking hate you.” Jaehyun growled and went to the desk while Sicheng watched intently behind a door.

“Hey Yuta.”

“Oh hi Jaehyun.” Yuta greeted.

“What are you here for?” Jaehyun asked.

“Oh I actually got my tongue pierced.” Yuta said, flicking up his tongue to show the other the new addition. Fuck. Sicheng had to hold on to the door to avoid crumbling to the floor.

“Wow that’s amazing.”

“So why are you here?” Yuta asked, tilting his head to the side and putting his hands in his pockets.

“Just came here with a friend. He got his ear pierced.”

“Cool. What did he get?”

“Just a lobe.” Jaehyun hastily replied.

“Alright. See you around.” Yuta waved goodbye and went out the door.

“The coast is clear.” Jaehyun said as the bell ringed on the door. Sicheng emerged from the door cautiously.

“Thank fucking god.”

“You need to get yourself fucking figured out.” Jaehyun said as he handed Sicheng the change.

“Shut up. I know.”

 

 

“Doyoung.” Yuta called out as he unlocked the door to their dorm.

“What do you want?” Doyoung replied, laying on the couch in the living room.

“Look what I got.” Doyoung was interested now. Yuta flicked up his tongue to reveal the new piercing.

“What the fuck Yuta Nakamoto?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> I swear I’m going to pass out soon  
> I’m swimming in a pool of my own goddamn sweat
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> Ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMM HMMM HMMMM
> 
> I only have 29 days left in Austria. I can feel myself slowly breaking 
> 
> I went to a party last and got back at 03:00. I slept until 17:00 
> 
> Fucking kill me
> 
> AND MY COMPUTER IS STILL HAVING SEIZURES SO FML

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Oh my god

It’s soooooo hot

I’m fucking melting

I need a milkshake

or ice cream

or anything cold

hell I’ll take vegetables at this point

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I know

I had to break out my moms

fold out fan

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Hell I’m wearing a crop top

and shorts

I’m slowly dying

I can feel myself being roasted

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I swear I’m going to pass out soon

I’m swimming in a pool of my own goddamn sweat

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Ew

But the practice rooms

are so cold

It’s like heaven

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Good

I have a dance lesson with “Sicheng” today

since SOMEONE won’t teach me

and I was worried it would be canceled

because of this fucking fire

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Lol no

The practice rooms are always air conditioned

It’s a blessing

 

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yay

Btw I have a question

Have you ever talked to me?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I mean yes

but it was super short

Otherwise not really

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Hmmm

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Stop trying to find me

and focus on your dying friend

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

You’re in the cafeteria?

And Johnny’s always like this

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Yes I am as I need to eat too

Are you sure he’s ok?

Bc he’s not moving

and laying on the table

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Should I poke him?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Idk

He’s your friend

 

** Yuta.N (Takoyakiprince) **

Thank you for your wise words of wisdom

I poked him

He’s not moving

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I can see that

Shake him

Maybe he passed out or some shit

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

He’s silent as a stone

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Pour water on him

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

No way in hell am I doing that

He would rip my head off

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

In this weather he would probably thank you

Do it

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Fine

He’s awake

I’m dead

Pls sing at my funeral

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Go hide in the bathroom

Run

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Too late

Help mehgchgfhdty

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Lol rip you

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Omg

I can’t move

I’m too tired

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

What did he even do?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Fucking attacked me

And tickled me

I’m never going to be able to feel again

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

You’re ticklish

I’ll keep that in mind

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Don’t you dare

Btw for my daily secret thing

Let’s call it DST

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

The fuck

Why do we need a code word?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Hush

But I’m actually a huge nerd

Like I love

LOVE

Anime and books

and all that lovely stuff

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

That’s me

I’m always reading books

Plus me and my friends have

anime marathons

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yasssss

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

For my

“DST”

God kill me

My hair is actually dyed

It’s like a light faded pink/ peach

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Awwww

That’s cute

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Shut the fuck up

 

Sicheng sighed, laying on the floor of the practice room. He tried to fan his face to rid of the blood rushing to his cheeks. He was waiting for Yuta to knock on the door and die. He didn’t even have the energy to care at this point.

There was two quiet knocks on the door and Sicheng had a silent tantrum before he got up and opened the door.

“Hi.” Sicheng greeted Yuta.

“Hi.” Sicheng let him in and showed him where he could place his stuff.

“So what exactly do you want to learn?”

Yuta scratched the back of his neck. _Must be a habit._

“I don’t really know to be honest. Hip hop?”

“Do you want to learn any songs in particular?” Sicheng asked, playing with his hands.

“Actually yeah. I want to learn the dance you did for the basketball game.”

Sicheng’s eyes widened in surprise.

“O-oh. Ok well then let’s get started.”

After the most awkward 60 minutes of Sicheng’s life (not to mention when he had to correct Yuta’s position and actually **touch** him) Sicheng called for a break.

“Thank you so much for doing this again.” Yuta thanked him again.

“No it’s ok.” _I should be one thanking you._

“So I don’t really know that much about you.” Yuta laughed. Sicheng’s cheeks began to develop a rose color.

“Well I’m a Chinese exchange student, I love books, I’m on the dance team, and there really isn’t much else. I’m kinda boring.” Sicheng ended.

“Nobody can really be boring.”

“Oh trust me I’ve seen some boring people.” Yuta smiled and Sicheng ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh.” Yuta pointed at Sicheng’s ears. “You got your cartilage pierced.”

Sicheng smiled, brushing his hair behind his ear.

“Oh yeah I got them pierced last week. Two on the right and one on the right.”

“Really?” Yuta asked. Something about that combination sounded familiar. Yuta looked at Sicheng fully now. (Not like he hadn’t been ogling the other the entire time). He had light pink hair, almost peach. He was a Chinese exchange student. He loved books. He was on the dance team. **Wait**. Yuta’s eyes widened in realization and Sicheng knew he made a grave mistake. A fucking grave ass mistake.

“Are yo-.” Yuta began when just at that moment, just at that exact fucking moment, literally the only person, the _only_ person who still calls Sicheng by his nickname happened to walk in. Moon Taeil.

“Oh hey Yuta.” Taeil waved his hand up in greeting.

“Oh.” _Don’t fucking do it_

“Hi.” _I pray to god._

“Winwinie.”

Sicheng knew at that moment that he really should have lived in that cave he found when he was a child. Hell there was even nice spot for his bed. He should have taken it before the damn bear got it. He shot up, and ran threw the door at record breaking speed, not even looking back at Yuta.

“Sicheng wait!” Yuta called out, but it was too late, the boy was gone.

“So.” Tail said, rocking back on his heels awkwardly. “What was that all about?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> So  
> Your name is Sicheng 
> 
> Winwin (@Winko89)  
> No shit Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Yunwin is basically finished but in the later chapters there will still be fluff and shit. It’s just that following chapters focus on his friends more 
> 
> Also I have 27 days left until I see my family after 9 loooong months 
> 
> Kill me
> 
> Also my computer still hates me
> 
> R. I. P

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Sicheng

You there?

Sicheng

Siiiiiiicheng

It’s ok

Hello

Hi

Hola

BONJOUR

CIAO

SZIA

AHOJ

こんにちは

안녕하세요

你好

GRUß GÖTT

You dead?

Sicheng

Sichengggggg

Winwin

Winko

Winko dinko

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Jesus fucking Christ

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Thank GOD

I was about to send out a damn search party

and call Jaehyun

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Istg I thought I was having

a fucking earthquake with all

the damn buzzing

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

So

Quite an elegant exit you made there

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I’m going to go

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Wait

Wait

W a i t

We have to talk

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

What if I don’t want to talk?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Well sit your ass down

because we are going to talk

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Jesus Christ

I’m sitting

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

So

Your name is Sicheng

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

No shit Sherlock

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Good to see that you still have your sass

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

That’s never going away

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

And you have a crush on me

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

So I’m going to skiddo on out of here

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

No you’re not

Be a man

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

I’m literally the weakest person on this earth

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

So do you?

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Yes

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

You know that tiny cat cafe

that Ten works at?

Meet me there in five

 

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Do I have too?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yes you lazy ass

 

** Winwin (@Winko89) **

Fineeeeeee

 

Sicheng walked into the little cat cafe, the bells chiming on the door. Ten was wiping down one of the tables. The other noticed Sicheng and pointed in the corner of the cafe. There, on a light blue sofa, was Yuta, holding a small kitten up by his arm pits, giving the kitten butterfly kisses, the small feline then proceeded to lick the Japanese male on the nose. The said male smiled angelically in response, setting the kitten down in his lap. Sicheng leaned on a table for support, made a choking noise and grabbed his aching heart. It was probably bleeding at this point.

“Sicheng.” Yuta called out, waving the other over. Sicheng grumbled and sat in a chair across from the Japanese male. The Chinese male bent down and picked up an orange cat resting on the floor. If you can’t have happiness, get a cat.

“So.” Yuta began, petting the kitten.

“So.” Sicheng answered.

“You're Winwin.”

Sicheng raised an eyebrow.

“Um yeah? I thought this was basic information.”

“I just want to make sure.” Yuta said, petting another cat next to him.

“So you’re into cats.” Sicheng added.

“Who isn’t. They are literally like walking cotton balls.”

“This is very true.” Sicheng smiled as the cat in his lap brushed against his cheek. Sicheng smiled and scratched under the cat’s chin.

“I’m dying this is too cute.” Yuta said grabbing his heart while the kitten in his lap freaked out a little at the sudden action. Sicheng could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“Whatever. So.” Sicheng said, sipping some tea he brought in a mug. “Why did you call me?”

“Because we need to talk.” Sicheng grumbled. Yuta cleared his throat. “Dong Sicheng.” Yuta began, Sicheng’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “I have had the pleasure of texting you these past two months and when I saw you preform at the basketball game, I knew I was a fucking goner.”

Now that had Sicheng’s attention.

“In case you didn’t notice I was following you like some love sick boy, I was. When I finally found you I was fucking ecstatic. At the dance lesson I was a jittery mess and I was sweating buckets. Over text you never failed to make laugh. One time I chocked on my water when I was texting you and Johnny had to hit my back and I coughed up a lung after that. You always made my day better even it was shitty as hell. So will you, Dong Sicheng, do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?” Yuta reached behind the sofa and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, when the kitten in Yuta’s lap started playing with it, getting his claws stuck in the plastic wrapped around the flowers.

“Goddammit Kyun.” Yuta swore, carefully unhooking the kittens paw from the plastic. He gave Sicheng the bouquet, giving a shy smile.

“You are one cheesy bitch. And of fucking course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

The cafe was silent, except for Ten quietly clapping behind the counter. Yuta picked up the kitten in his lap again.

“He said yes.” Yuta said in a baby voice waving the kitten around in celebration. Sicheng giggled as he pet the cat sitting in his lap.

“Thank GOD you two are finally together.” Ten called out from the counter.

“You’re the one that is literally eye fucking Johnny 24/7 so don’t even talk to me.” Sicheng counterattacked. Yuta laughed in the sofa, clapping his hands.

“That’s my boyfriend.” Yuta said pointing to Sicheng.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Winko89 Named the group Mission Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung
> 
>  
> 
> Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)  
> What the fuck is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 more days until I go home
> 
> But then I have to work
> 
> Btw I’ve just given up trying to format this
> 
> I also zeroed out my credit card in Vienna  
> Ha  
> Ha  
> H a
> 
> I’m so broke

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Good morning my little peach

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Gghhkbjcdtdyrtdtydtrdy

Oh sorry I just drowned in cheese

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I was trying to be romantic

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Then we need to work on your

romance skills

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Speaking of romance

Johnny is going batshit crazy

because Ten is wearing those

crazy ripped jeans

He said

and I quote

“I would pay him

to knee me in the face”

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

I know

Jae has been talking my ear

off about Tae recently too

Not to mention our youngest

is hardcore pinning

over the new Chinese exchange student

in his class

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I have an idea

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

You have an idea?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Yes I have an idea

hear me out

What if we create a group chat

to set them up

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

I mean we probably would end up

roasting each other

but it might work

I’ll create it

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Plan Johnten, Jaeyong, Chensung is a go

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

You are so fucking nerdy I love you

 

**@Winko89 Created a group chat**

 

**@Winko89 added @Takoyakiprince, @Mom2.0, @Bugsbunny, @Nextbeyoncé, @Jaenosman, @Renminsman, @Renosman, @Fightinghayadwae, @UWU, @Hyuckenthusiast, and @Donaldduck**

**@Winko89 Named the group Mission Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung**

 

 

** Doyoung (@Bugsbunny) **

What the fuck is this

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Hello people

We are gathered here today to set up

our dear friends

As we all know they have been thirsting

after each other for a long time

Some more than others

 

** Donghyuck (@Donaldduck) **

You literally just got with your crush

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

S h u tu p

So as I was saying

We need to do something

because I’m tired of hearing Jaehyun whine

every single day

 

** Yuta (@Takoyakiprince) **

Johnny keeps talking about Ten

I’m so close to dropping him in

the ocean and leaving him there to drown

 

** Kun (@Mom2.0) **

Nice to meet you too Yuta

 

** Jaemin (@Renosman) **

Ok bitches

Here’s the plan

We need to set up Jaeyong first

because fucking hell they are always

staring at each other

and it’s getting damn annoying

 

** Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae) **

So what are we going to do?

 

** Renjun (@Jaenosman) **

How about

Sicheng invites Jae to the mall

and Taeil invites Tae

and they both “cannot make it”

so then we spy on them

 

** Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast) **

Who is going to spy on them?

 

** Jungwoo (@UWU) **

I can’t

Have to watch my little brother

 

** Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae) **

Omg

I’m coming over

 

** Taeil (@Nextbeyoncé) **

So Luwoo is out

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

I’m going

 

** Yuta (@Takoyakiprince) **

I’m going

 

** Jeno (@Renminsman) **

#whipped

 

** Donghyuck (@Donaldduck) **

As much as I would like to watch

our friends make fools of themselves

Me and Mark have a fucking test tomorrow

and I don’t want to fail even more classes then

I already am

 

** Jaemin (@Renosman) **

Nominren is coming

 

** Doyoung (@Bugsbunny) **

I’m stuck in the gas station

My shift ends in like three hours

 

** Renjun (@Jaenosman) **

So the rabbit is out

 

** Doyoung (@Bugsbunny) **

Shut it kid

 

** Kun (@Mom2.0) **

I have to tutor

 

** Jaemin (@Renosman) **

Who want you as a tutor

 

** Kun (@Mom2.0) **

Someone who doesn’t want to fail

Which means that you need a tutor

 

** Donghyuck (@Donaldduck) **

It might be a little to late in his case

 

** Taeil (@Nextbeyoncé) **

I cannot come

as I am going to Jeju

Suck it

 

** Jungwoo (@UWU) **

So it’s Nominren and Yuwin

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Ok fuckers

It’s settled

 

Yuta was hiding behind a trash can in the food court area, scooping up the last bit of his ice cream while Sicheng was trying to find the couple over the crowd. Sicheng had argued to bring a pair of binoculars, but Yuta didn’t know he would actually bring a pair. If they didn’t get arrested by the mall police before they found Taeyong and Jaehyun it would be a fucking miracle.

“Where the hell are they?” Sicheng grumbled.

“I don’t know, this mall is huge.” Yuta whispered, hiding behind one of the pillars. Sicheng looked around, searching for his friends.

“There!” Yuta yelled, pointing at Taeyong and Jaehyun, walking through the mall.

“Quick call Nominren.”

“Their name still confuses me.” Yuta mumbled, clicking on the contact name.

“Yuta!” Renjun screamed into the phone, while Yuta cursed, pulling the phone away from his ear.

“Yes?” Yuta whispered.

“Have you seen them ye- Jeno get back here!” Yuta looked over to where the kids were, to see Jeno creeping over to a candy store. Jaemin sighed into the phone.

“We saw them, they are going into...”

“New Yorker!” Sicheng quickly supplied, peering over the crowd.

“Ok you two go into the store and split up.”

“But-.”

“Goddammit Yuta, you can handle a few minutes away from your boyfriend.” Yuta whined into the phone.

“We will stay outside of the store. Ok?” Yuta hummed and hung up.

“Commence operation.” Sicheng said as they tiptoed into the store. Yuta rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s behavior. He crept behind a clothes rack while Sicheng went behind a mannequin. Outside the window, Yuta could see Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun peering through the window. He was sure he was going to jail today.

“This shirt is amazing.” Yuta heard a familiar voice say. He scrambled to another rack to see Taeyong and Jaehyun looking through the rack he was just in. Taeyong had about twenty shirts in hand and was heading towards the changing room with Jaehyun following close behind. As soon as the pair went into the room, Yuta let out a breath and started creeping toward the changing room, trying to sneak a peak of the pining couple.

The couple was alone in the rooms (except for Yuta).

“How does it look?” Taeyong asked as he walked out of the little room. He was wearing a loose button up white shirt. Yuta smirked when Jaehyun stuttered.

“It looks great.”

“Really? I thought the back looked a little weird” Taeyong said, adjusting the shirt so that his prominent collarbones were showing. Yuta laughed in his hand as he saw Jaehyun literally combust. His ears were flaming red.

“No no it looks amazing.”

“Thanks Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong said before going back into the changing room. Jaehyun sat down on a chair and ran his hand through his hair, sucking in a breath. This was better any drama he could find at home.

“Ok how about this?” Taeyong came out of the room and sweet Jesus he looked like lust itself. He was wearing a black jacket and a graphic white tee with black ripped jeans that hugged his legs. But the cherry on top was the simple black choker that was placed on his neck. He really needed to get this outfit for Sicheng because damn.

Yuta heard Jaehyun gasp. The younger slowly stepped towards Taeyong, close enough so that they were touching foreheads. Jaehyun leaned forward, cherry lips almost touching. Yuta was on the edge of his seat silently cheering them on. Taeyong’s eyes widened as Jaehyun leaned forward. Yuta was screaming into his sweater, laughing maniacally. As the two were just about to connect lips....

“Oh hey Jaehyun!” Someone called out from the other side of the hall of the dressing rooms. The two separated at neck breaking speed, blushing like maniacs. Jungkook, one of Jaehyun’s friends waved towards the pair.

 

Yuta kicked the air in fury and hit the ground, silently screaming.

 

He swore he would make Jungkook fucking pay.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴺᶜᵀ ᴵᴺ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴴᴼᵁˢᴱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might doing a collab soon idk we will see
> 
> I have 14 days left in Austria I rePEAT 14 DAYS
> 
> my best friend also got wasted last night
> 
> Fun times
> 
> MY COMPUTER MAKES ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF
> 
> I CANNOT BOLD SHIT WITHOUT MY SCREEN GOING BATSHIT CRAZY
> 
> HHUUUUUAAGHHHHHHHBH

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Hey why did Jungkook look like he was

going to pass out today

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

I don’t know

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

Then why did Taehyung tell

me that he had to run extra

laps in soccer practice today?

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

...

 

** Sicheng (@Winko89) **

What the fuck

 

** Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince) **

Ok ok ok

He interrupted Taeyong and Jaehyun’s kiss

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

For fucks sake the kid was just saying hi

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Well he should be able to read the atmosphere

and it was damn tense

They were sooooo close

So close

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

Yes I know

You’ve told me about ten times

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Well well well

Here I was going to ask if you

wanted to go to the cat cafe

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

Fuck you

We are going to the cat cafe

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Meet me in the corner

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

And you call me antisocial

 

Sicheng walked into the little cat cafe, spotting Yuta on the floor with two cats laying on him in the corner. Ten walked over to his friend.

“He’s been like that for 2 minutes. I was debating to poke him with the broom.” Sicheng scoffed and walked towards his boyfriend.

“You alive under there?” Sicheng asked, tapping his foot on Yuta’s shoulder. The other grunted and lifted the cat off of his face.

“Well hello there.” Yuta greeted with an angelic smile.

“Enjoying that cat bed?”

“It’s like heaven from above.” Sicheng snorted and sat on one of the chairs.

“Ten can I have a green tea matcha?” Sicheng shouted out.

“Sure thing.” The other shouted from the counter.

“How do you even drink those things.” Yuta asked with a disgusted face.

“They are delicious and don’t even speak to me when you put ketchup on Mac and cheese.”

“Hey it’s good!”

“It looks like noodles swimming in blood with cheese.” Ten supplied, setting down Sicheng’s tea.

“Why am I always the one attacked?” Yuta sighed.

“Because you’re easy prey.” Sicheng said, booping the other’s nose. Yuta rolled his eyes and drank his coffee.

“How is your presentation going?”

“Literally choke.” Yuta laughed at the other’s demise.

“I remember that presentation. I nearly ripped out my own hair working on it.”

“Yeah and I’m about to. Who the fuck is supposed to give a presentation about economic wealth?”

“I just bullshitted the whole thing.” Yuta said, stretching himself on the sofa. 

“That’s what I’m going to have to do.” Sicheng murmured, getting up from his chair, laying on the sofa and resting his head on Yuta’s chest. The other wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy, pulling him close, nuzzling his neck. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes, enjoying each others warmth, until Yuta spoke up.

“So. What is our next plan of attack?” Yuta asked. Sicheng could hear the vibrations in the other’s chest when he spoke.

“I swear you are more invested in this then me.” Sicheng sighed.

“Shut up. So I was thinking why don’t we lock them in the practice room.”

“That’s insane.”

“Well then what do you have?”

Sicheng smiled.

“What if we set them up on a blind date with each other.”

“This is why I love you.”

 

 

Mission Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung

 

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

Alright fuckers

Here’s the plan

We set them up on a blind date

with each other

 

Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)

And how are we going to make them agree

to this?

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

That’s where me and Yuta come in

We persuade them

 

Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)

Righty

 

Jaemin (@Renosman)

And I’m guessing that we are spying on them?

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

What else do think we would do?

 

 

__________________

 

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

Hey Jae

What do you think about a blind date?

 

Jeffrey (Cityboy101)

What

No way in hell

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

Come on

I’ll do your Chinese homework for you

 

Jeffrey (Cityboy101)

Nope

 

Sicheng (@Winko89)

I’ll pay for you for a month at

the cat cafe Ten works at

 

Jeffrey (Cityboy101)

Sigh

Fine

 

 

_______________________

 

 

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Hey Taeyong

 

Taeyong (Momacitta378)

Yeah?

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

How would you feel about a blind date?

 

Taeyong (Momacitta378)

Ummm

No?

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Come on

What do I have to do?

 

Taeyong (Momacitta378)

I’m fine with where I am now

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

Bullshit

Sicheng told me that you cry

and eat ice cream when you watch dramas

 

Taeyong (Momacitta378)

That little shit

I’m fine

 

Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)

If you go

I’ll do your Japanese homework for two weeks

AND

pay for your dinner

 

Taeyong (Momacitta378)

Sold


	11. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE JUST EXPLAINING WHY I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS

HELLO  
I'm so sorry for being so freaking inactive for like three weeks. I just got home from Austria so I've been catching up on what I've missed over the past year and seeing my family. I also was writing the next chapter on my school iPad and since our semester is over i had to hand it in. And me being me i forgot to email the chapter to myself and i kinda of have to start over. IM NOT ABANDONING ITS JUST TAKING A LONG ASS TIME IM SORRY


	12. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil (@Taeilddybear)  
> You are all terrible heathens from hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GURSS WHOS BACK  
> i got my hands on a rotten rusty laptop that my dad had so here we are  
> i promise this will liek never happen agian  
> also im getting new fish  
> im naming them toot, squish, and sushi  
> no joke

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Boi

I am ready

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

We are going to get so much blackmail material

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

True

So should we like blindfold them

And then take off their blindfolds and run away?

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

You know what

Sure

Let's fucking do this

 

**Mission Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung**

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Is everybody in position

 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

Yep

Me and mark are at the table to your left

 

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Where?

 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

Your other fucking left

I swear to god

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Me and Jungwoo are sitting at the bar

 

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

Lol drink water not wine

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Shut up twink

 

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

We are on the balcony above you

 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

Isn't that the ice cream parlor

 

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

Shut

Up

 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

Sorry I can't really take you seriously when Jeno has his face

Buried in a sundae

 

**Jeno ( @Renminsman)**

Is it so wrong for me to enjoy myself

 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

It is when you're fucking snorting into the ice cream

And everyone in a 15 feet radius is staring at you

 

**Jeno (@Renminsman)**

W h a t e v e r

 

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

I'm tending the bar currently serving two shitheads

 

**Mark (@hyuckenthusiast)**

You work here?

How many jobs do you have?

 

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

It called being a fucking broke ass college student

 

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

True

I'm awkwardly sitting at the bar

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Wait

Luwoo move away from the bar

 

**Yukhei (@fightinghayadwae)**

But

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Quit being fucking alcoholics and spread out

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Fiiiiiiiiine

We moved to a table on the balcony

Is Jeno choking on the ice cream?

 

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

Maybe

 

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

Idk

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Well then fucking do something

Istg are you two even his boyfriends

 

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

You are all terrible heathens from hell

 

 

“I swear to god Sicheng if this is a fucking prank.”

“Oh shut up.” Sicheng said, leading Jaehyun through the restaurant to where Yuta had Taeyong sitting.

“I'm going to need you to shut the hell up for a second .”

“Why?” Jaehyun asked tilting his head.

“Because we are almost to the table.” Sicheng snorted when he saw Jaehyun clenching his teeth.

“Oh my god you are going to be fine.” Sicheng whispered as he helped Jaehyun sit down. Yuta looked at him and held up his hands in a countdown. At one, the pair ripped off the blindfold and ran behind a wall, while knocking over a chair in the process. .

The two boys stood staring at each other in shock before Taeyong started to giggle.

“Thank god it's you, I was thinking I was going to eat lunch with a 30 year old man.” Jaehyun started to laugh too.

“I was wondering why Sicheng put a blindfold on me.” Taeyong smiled.

“Well since we are already here, want to have lunch?”

 _______________________________________

 

Sicheng and Yuta had been staring at the pair, munching on the French fries they ordered. Sicheng took a long sip of his drink.

“From the way they are taking things, it's going to be a fucking year before they even touch.”

Yuta groaned. “I know. All they do is stare at each other and giggle.”

Sicheng smirked. “Maybe we can spice it up.”

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Doyoung

Make them a sex on the beach for two

Put a little umbrella on it too

 

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

One coming up

I'll get my friend to serve it

 

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

You have friends?

 

Sicheng snickered when he saw his friends faces as the alcoholic drink was placed on their table. Taeyong’s eyes grew ten times wider and Jaehyun just looked confused.

“Um excuse me but we didn't order-.” Jaehyun was cut off by the waiter.

“It's on the house. We are having a couple’s special today.” Yuta laughed in his hand while Sicheng hit him to stay quiet, while giggling.

“But we aren't-.” Taeyong was ignored as the waiter walked away. Sicheng saw Doyoung highfiving him when he got back to the bar. The drink sat in the middle of the table with two straws poking out of it and a small red umbrella. The two kept staring at the cocktail like it was mocking them. Yuta almost lost his cool.

“So should we?” Jaehyun whispered, his cheeks almost as red as the small paper umbrella.

“We shouldn't let it go to waste.” Taeyong smiled. “Do you want a sip first?”

“No you can go first.”

“Ok.” Taeyong said, awkwardly drinking the alcoholic mix. His eyes lit up. “It's good.” The eldest said, smiling wide. Jaehyun then went for a sip just when Taeyong was going in for seconds.

Sicheng rolled his eyes as Yuta bit his thumb and continually hit the others bicep in excitement.

The twos eyes met and grew impossibly wide. They split at breakneck speed, causing the chairs to screech loudly.

“Oh sorry.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“You can try it.” Taeyong said as he pushed the drink towards the other. Jaehyun shyly drank the drink, a light link dusting his cheeks during the whole duration.

“I swear they are worse then us.” Sicheng grumbled.

“I remember our first date.” Yuta said, resting his chin on his hands. “You roasted me the whole time.”

“Wasn't that like three weeks ago?” Sicheng mumbled while biting on his straw, smiling.

“Yep. Such beautiful memories.” Yuta said, wiping away a fake tear.

Back at the other table, a waiter was serving them “passion punch” sherbet. The waiter set down the bowls and cleaned up the dirty plates.

“Yuta said that he was paying for my lunch so I'm going to make him suffer as much as I can.” Taeyong laughed as he scooped up some up the sherbet.

“Sicheng bribed me by doing my homework.” Jaehyun said, pointing his spoon at Taeyong.

“I feel like Sicheng would get every answer wrong.” Taeyong laughed.

“That's probably true.” Jaehyun said giggling.  Suddenly Jaehyun dropped his spoon in his bowl and leaned over the table. Taeyong looked at him confused while Jaehyun reached over and wiped off a crumb on Taeyong’s face. The elders eyes where wide and Jaehyun looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“Sorry there was a-.” Jaehyun was cut off abruptly by Taeyong pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together. Jaehyun’s eyes were wide and alert while Taeyong's were scrunched shut.

Yuta shook Sicheng violently by his shoulders. “Oh my God oh my God.” Sicheng kept slapping the others biceps to make him stop.

Taeyong let go of the other and sat back down in his seat, flushing a deep red. “I'm so sorry I-.” Taeyong was stopped by Jaehyun holding out his hand.

“Let me go first.” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Do not be sorry because that amazing. I guess this sorta of like my confession but I have liked you for the longest time and I'm pretty fucking obvious.” Jaehyun said, “Sorry if this kinda of sudden.”

“I'm literally the one who kissed you I should be the one apologizing for being sudden.” Taeyong said, running his hand through his hair. “I've also liked for like three years?”

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open. “You like me?”

“I literally just kissed you.” Taeyong giggled.

“God your giggles are so cute.” Taeyong flushed from head to toe.

“So.” Taeyong coughed and tried to rid his face of the blush. “Will you, Jung Jaehyun, be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.”

With those two words Yuta jumped in the air and Sicheng hugged the older. The others laughed and hugged each other, like the world had just been saved.

“What the fuck are you all doing here?!” Taeyong's voice screeched.

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)  
> Are you a parking ticket? Because you've  
> Got fine written all over you.  
> Are you sure you're not tired?  
> You've been running through my mind all day.
> 
> Sicheng (@Winko89)  
> What the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy  
> So I'm here with a new chapter  
> Sorry I'm slow on updating  
> Lol sorry work suckssss  
> BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY  
> ALSO CHECKOUT MY OTHER FIC THAT I COLLABED ON  
> ITS TAE AMD JAEHYUN
> 
> \- Min (idk I guess I'm doing this now it's kinda like my nickname my friends call me it a lot)
> 
> AMD I GOT AN AMINO OTS THE SAME AS MY USERNAME

**Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone  
Else disappears

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
What

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
Are you a parking ticket? Because you've  
Got fine written all over you.  
Are you sure you're not tired?  
You've been running through my mind all day.

  
**Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
What the fuck

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
I was wondering if you had an extra heart.  
Mine was stolen

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
Holy shit  
Stooooooop  
What the fuck is this

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
I was trying to be romantic

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
You know for the most popular boy at school  
You really have no romantic skill  
But A for effort

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
We will see about that  
We will see

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
What the hell is up with you today  
Did you like eat a tide pod or something

 ______________________

**Private chat with @Cityboy101**

**Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
Is it ready

  
**Jaehyun (@ Cityboy101)**  
As ready as it will ever be

______________________

  
“Where is Yuta?” Sicheng asked, picking at his food.  
“Does somebody already miss their other half.” Jaehyun smirked, his mouth full of food.  
“It's not like you don't cling off of Taeyong every single second.” Sicheng bit back. Jaehyun’s ears began to turn red.  
“Well he should be turning up soon.” Taeyong said, biting back a smile.  
“I saw that grin.” Sicheng said, slamming his chopsticks on the table. “I don't know what you little fuckers are planning but you better spill.”  
“We aren't planning anything.” Mark huffed.  
“Yeah and I'm straight.”  
“You are!?” Jisung said with his cheeks stuffed full of rice.  
“Why are all my friends idiots.” Sicheng sighed and laid on the table.  
“We are idiots that love you.” Renjun said hugging Sicheng, while the older was slapping the others hands.  
“Oh look there’s Yuta.” Donghyuck said pointing at the cafeteria doors. There was the Japanese boy, holding a pie with two sparklers stuck in it and in his other hand was a matcha green tea. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the him. He slowly marched in front of Sicheng’s table and cleared his throat.  
“Sicheng.”  
“Holy shit.” Sicheng whispered.  
“Would you be the chicken to my pot pie and go to prom with me?” Yuta said holding out the presumably chicken pot pie. Sicheng jumped out of his chair. He had forgotten all about the prom season. This probably was the first prom he would ever be going to, since he hung out in his room all the time.  
“Of fucking course I will.” Sicheng said, hugging the other boy. Yuta handed him the pie and tea.  
“You know me so well.”  
“Of course, and by the way, my tongue piercing is healed so you can kiss me now.” Sicheng jumped up into Yuta’s arms and cupped the others face. Sicheng’s eyes fluttered shut when their lips met and smiled into the kiss, clutching Yuta’s hair in his hands. His lips were softer then he ever imagined and he melted into the kiss.  
“Hey put out those sparklers they are a fire hazard!” Yuta broke the kiss  
“Oh shut up Hyungmin! We are having a fucking moment.” Yuta yelled.

_________________

**Mission Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung**

**@Winko89 added @Cityboy101 and @Mamacitta378**

**Taeyong (@ Mamacitta378)**  
What the fuck is this

**@Winko89 changed the group chat name to Mission Johnten and Chensung**

**Jaehyun (@ Cityboy101)**  
Did you create a group chat to get us all together

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
Of course  
Who do think we are

 **Jaehyun (@ Cityboy101)**  
Sometimes I sincerely doubt why I am your friend

 **Donghyuck (@ Donaldduck)**  
I do too

 **Taeil (@ Taeilddybear)**  
Alright  
What is the plan

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
Well I’m guessing all of you are going to prom

 **Jeno (@ Renmin’sman)**  
Hold on  
Jaemin and Renjun  
Would you do me the pleasure of going to prom with me

 **Renjun (@ Jaeno’sman)**  
Lol yes  
Jaemin would you do us the favor of going to prom with us

 **Jaemin (@ Reno’sman)**  
Y'all are extra  
And of fucking course

 **Jeno (@ Renmin’sman)**  
Yes we are going to prom

 **Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**  
Well shit you could have done it in like  
Person

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
I have a legitimate question  
Who tops between you three

 **Mark (@ Hyuckenthusiast)**  
Um

 **Taeyong (@ Mamacitta378)**  
Yuta what FUCK  
THEY ARE MINORS  
KIDDSSSSS

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
WELL IT WAS A LEGITIMATE QUESTION

 **Renjun (@ Jaeno’sman)**  
…

 **Jaemin (@ Reno’sman)**  
I'm speechless???

 **Jeno (@ Renmin’sman)**  
hhhMMMMMM

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
Great  
You broke the kids

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
IM SORRY  
I MEAN  
Who is like in charge??

 **Donghyuck (@ Donaldduck)**  
Please just stop talking  
You're making this so much worse

 **Kun (@ Mom2.0)**  
OKay  
Back on topic  
I'm guessing we are setting up Johnten next

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
Correct  
And I was thinking  
What better way to release feelings  
Then at prom

 **Jungwoo (@ UWU)**  
And how are we going to get them to prom

 **Yuta.N (@ Takoyakiprince)**  
We are forcing them to come  
Because our whole friend group is coming

 **Yukhei (@ Fightinghayadwae)**  
True true

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
So during the night  
We will silently force them together

 **Jaehyun (@ Cityboy101)**  
Are you sure this will work

 **Sicheng (@ Winko89)**  
If we can get you and Taeyong together  
We can work wonders

 **Taeyong (@ Mamacitta378)**  
Wow  
Rude


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)  
> Hyuck and me and have just been  
> standing by the food  
> trying to avoid everyone  
> Btw the punch is spiked
> 
> Renjun (@Jaenosman)  
> Kun did you just slap the cup  
> out of Jisung’s hand
> 
> Kun (@Mom2.0)  
> He's not having any of it  
> while I'm still fucking alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII  
> so if you looked you will see there is three more chapters after this one sosoooo  
> ITS ALMSOTN DONE  
> ALSO  
> i went to the chicago monsta x concert and ngl it was probably the best night of my life  
> also Changkyun swore in his rap and that fucking DID THINGS  
> ive also been playing superstar for the past three days straight  
> so  
> rip  
> i also killed myself writing this chapter  
> also fun fact I'm three years older then Jisung  
> What The Fuck
> 
> -Min

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Hey 

You here yet?

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Hold on

I just got out of the dorm

Lol I can’t believe you live a block away from school

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Hey its nice to walk

Btw my mom has got her cameras loaded

So get ready

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Jesus

Hyuck and Mark just got there and they said 

To hurry bc nobody is there and it's fucking awkward 

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Sounds about right

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Guess whos here

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

I'm guessing you since

I can hear your little chipmunk knocks

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Fuck off

I don't want to disturbbbb

****

Yuta opened the door in the middle of Sicheng’s tiny knocks. He sucked in a breath when he saw the younger. His hair was parted and one of the sides was slicked back. He had small hoops on his ears, much like Yuta’s. The older could also tell Ten did his makeup as his lips were tinted red and he had a little bit of sparkle on his eyelids. 

****

“Yuta!” His mother called. 

****

“Shit we need to go.” The older said pushing Sicheng out the door. 

****

“Yuta where are you going?!” His mother came down the stairs with three different cameras hanging from her neck. 

****

“Don't even think you aren't going to get away with out any pictures.” His mother hissed and turned to Sicheng. 

****

“Hi I'm Yuta’s mom and thank you for fixing him.” 

****

Sicheng raised an eyebrow. 

****

“You didn't notice?” The others mother asked. “Oh my god he was horrible. His hair was like a mop and he always walked around the house with only his boxers on.”

****

“Mom.” Yuta whined while Sicheng giggled. 

****

“But you know one day he came down for breakfast and I tell you he was a different boy. He cut his hair, thank god, and actually wore decent clothes. I thought my prayers had been answered. So I asked him what happened and he said he was trying to impress some boy at school.”

****

“MOM!” Yuta screamed and Sicheng bent over laughing. 

****

“Can we just take the pictures and go?” Yuta mumbled. 

****

“Alright stand over by the door.” Yuta’s mother instructed. “Yuta wrap your arms around Sicheng.” 

****

“Mom.” 

****

“This is the first time you are taking someone to prom so I’m to enjoy it to the fullest extent.”

****

Yuta sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger. 

****

“Now kiss him.”

****

“MoM!” 

****

Yuta’s mother gave him a death stare. Yuta bent down and lifted Sicheng’s chin to meet his lips. 

****

“You are free to go.” 

****

Yuta grabbed his keys and ran out of the house with Sicheng in tow. They jumped into the older’s car and backed out. 

****

“I'm sorry about my mom, she can be a hassle.” Yuta sighed, driving to the restaurant where the prom was. 

****

“Are you kidding me, that was the greatest woman I've ever met.” 

****

Yuta snorted. “Not until you've seen her angry.” 

****

“But she did tell me about how you were trying to impress me.” 

****

“Goddammit I swear to god I should have never told her.” 

****

“I think it's cute.” Sicheng giggled. They pulled up into the parking lot and parked far away because Yuta ‘didn't trust teenagers’ and wasn't in the mood to get his car dented. 

****

“You ready?” Yuta asked, stuffing his keys in his pocket

****

“As ready as I'll ever fucking be.” 

****

Yuta opened the door to the restaurant and was greeted with their schools banner and colors. 

****

“Lets get this show on the road.” 

****

**Mission Johnten and Chensung**

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

We are here

****

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

About fucking time

****

**Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)**

Hyuck and me and have just been

standing by the food 

trying to avoid everyone 

Btw the punch is spiked

****

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

Kun did you just slap the cup 

out of Jisung’s hand

****

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

He's not having any of it

while I'm still fucking alive

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

He's going to be of age

in like 4 years

Where the fuck is everyone

****

**Jungwoo (@UWU)**

Me and Yukhei are stealing all the cookies 

****

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

I'm sitting alone sipping from my flask

****

**Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)**

Me and hyuck are sitting in a corner

****

**Jeno (@Renminsman)**

Me, Jaemin, and Renjun are by the food table playing spin the bottle

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Why are you playing spin the bottle when all three of you are dating

****

**Jeno (@Renminsman)**

It's fun 

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Why do I even fucking ask

****

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

JoHNNY HAS ENTERED THE PREMISES

****

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

No shit

I can hear him yelling from across the fucking room

****

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

He just ran into a table

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

He isn't exactly graceful 

****

**Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**

How the hell does he play basketball 

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

He hits people in the face 

Quite often me

****

**Yuhkei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

That's gotta hurt

****

**Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Trust me it fucking does

****

Sicheng laid back on his chair, looking at the people dancing in front of the DJ. 

****

“So what are we going to do?” Yuta asked, picking at his food. 

****

Sicheng smirked. “Request a slow song.” 

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Hey fuckers 

I got a plan

****

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

What is it oh great one

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Oh shut the fuck up and go

back to sucking your boyfriends 

faces

****

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

Gladly

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Ok

So Jungwoo goes and bribes the

Dj to play All of me

The one they sang for talent show last year

****

**Jungwoo (@UWU)**

Why do I have to bribe him

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Because nobody can fucking say no

to you

****

**Yuhkei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

True

****

“So what do we do?” Yuta asked, turning to Sicheng. 

****

“You make Johnny man the fuck up and ask Ten to dance.” 

****

Yuta stood up and walked over to where to Johnny was standing, which was relatively close to Ten. He saw Jungwoo walking over to the Dj. 

****

“Hey Johnny.” Yuta said, tapping the other on the shoulder. 

****

“Hey Yuta, did you see the punch is spiked?” 

****

“Ya ya.” Yuta said dragging Johnny to a corner in the room. 

****

“What's going on?” Johnny asked. “Is there anything wrong.” Johnny sensed the seriousness on Yuta’s face. 

****

“Yeah you.” Yuta replied folding his hands and pointing at Johnny. “You see, you and Ten have been crushing on each other for the longest fucking time and we thought it's time to speed up the damn process.” 

“Umm-” 

“So.” Yuta cut off Johnny while All of me started to play. “You are going to man the fuck up, ask Ten to dance, and be fucking happy.” Yuta said, pushing Johnny towards Ten. 

“Good luck.” Yuta yelled and ran over to Sicheng. 

“So do you think he's going to do it?” The younger asked. 

“If he doesn't I will personally make sure to burn every single piece of clothing he owns.” 

The two watched as Johnny awkwardly made his way over to Ten, holding his hand out and scratching the back of his neck.

****

“Holy shit he actually did it.” Sicheng whispered as the other two made their way into the crowd of people. Sicheng could also see Mark struggling to dance as Donghyuck wrapped his arms and legs around him. Yukhei was close by and doing jazz hands as Jungwoo hid behind his hands, clearly embarrassed. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun were all spinning in a circle by Jungwoo. Taeyong and Jaehyun seemed to be the only normal ones and were dancing along to the beat in each other's embrace. Kun, Doyoung, and Taeil were all sitting at a table probably talking about how stupid their friends were. 

“So.” Yuta cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Do you want to dance?” 

Sicheng snorted. “What a classy way to ask” and drug the other into the sea of people. 

Yuta wrapped his hands around Sicheng’s waist while the other laid his head on Yuta’s shoulder and swayed to the rhythm. Yuta looked down and lifted Sicheng head to meet his lips. Sicheng chuckled. 

“You're so fucking cheesy.”

“You know you like it.” Yuta whispered. 

Sicheng hummed. “I do.” 

****

Yuta looked over at Johnny and Ten. He saw Johnny lean over and kiss Ten hard while holding him. 

****

“Holy shit Sicheng look.” 

“Fucking finally.” Sicheng turned to look at the pair. 

“Mission accomplished.” Sicheng said,

and rested his head on Yuta’s chest. 

****

“OH THANK FUCKING GOD.” Donghyuck screamed at the two. 

****  
  



	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenlele (@Dolphinbanshee)  
> I can see you  
> Stop Fucking Running
> 
> Bitch (@Winko89)  
> Z o o m z o o m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm ngl this chapter is pretty fuckign dry  
> swimming starts on monday  
> school starts in a week  
> can someone just end me  
> \- Min

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Boi

Where the fuck are you

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

I had some complications

My jacket got caught on a fucking escalator

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Oh shit

You ok?

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

Yeah

Can you ask Ten to have my latte ready

And a cat

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Pearl is waiting for you

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

I’m sprinting

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Yuta threw the door open to the cat cafe. Sicheng was sitting on a plush pink couch, petting a kitten and sipping on his cursed matcha green tea. Ten was behind the counter mixing some sort of concoction for Johnny, who was sitting across from Sicheng on a white sofa.

“It’s ok.” Ten said, handing Johnny his drink. “Sicheng said your jacket got caught on an escalator?”

Sicheng set down his drink. “Yeah how the fuck did that happen?”

Yuta threw himself on the spot next to Sicheng and angrily grabbed his latte, passive aggressively sipping the drink . The younger placed a cat on the other’s lap for comfort.

“So I had a nice flannel shirt tied around my waist and I was walking off the escalator like any normal person. When I couldn't fucking walk I turned around and one of the sleeves had gotten caught between the steps.” Yuta drank the rest of his latte and slammed the cup down. “So I hit the stop button before I got dragged into the depths of hell and security came and was asking all of these questions like did you plan this or where you set up by someone. I ran away before they could ask me anymore questions and here I am.”

“Where is your jacket?”

“Probably trapped between gears, crying for someone to end its misery.” Yuta said, burying his face in the kitten’s fur on his lap. Sicheng laid his head on the other’s shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better we can go to the mall and I can get you a new sweater?” Sicheng said, tracing circles on the back of Yuta’s hand.

“Really?” Yuta jumped up.

“Yep we can go later today if you want.”

“Thank you thank you!” Yuta said, hugging the younger.

 

__________________________________

 

“Do you like this one?” Yuta asked as he spun around in the mirror, showing off a red flannel jacket.

“I like the other one better.” Sicheng said, sitting in a chair.

“I do too.” Yuta said as he laid the jacket in a return basket.

 

“After this do you want to go to the smoothie place?” Sicheng asked as he handed the bag over to Yuta.

“You know I’m always a slut for a triple berry paradise.” Yuta smirked.

The two had ordered and where sitting on a table by the shop. Sicheng was scrolling through his phone when he heard a very familiar dolphin laugh.

“What the hell was that Chenle?” Yuta asked, looking up from his phone. Sicheng stood up and searched for the young boy. He smirked when he saw Jisung and Chenle in the arcade.

“He’s with Jisung in the arcade.”

“Oh, worm?”

“You’re a fucking meme you know that?”

 

**Mission Johnten and Chensung**

 

**@Winko89 changed the group chat name to Mission Chensung**

 

**@Winko89 added @Chicagothug and @Chittatit to the group chat**

 

**Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**

Is this just going to become a thing every time

 

**Johnny (@Chicagothug)**

What the fuck is this

 

**Ten (@Chittatit)**

Is this a group chat to set us all up

Wouldn’t expect anything less

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Yall shut the fuck up

Me and Yuta just spotted Chensung at the mall

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

We heard Chenle’s laugh

And sprung into action

 

**Renjun (@Nominsman)**

You could probably hear him from across the fucking world

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

He’s not exactly quiet

 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

Neither are you

 

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Touche

 

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

So what are they doing

 

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

Yuta I also heard about your run in with the escalator

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

Shut The Fuck Up

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Ok so we followed them to the little ice cream place in the mall

 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

How have you not gotten arrested yet

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Because the government sucks

So they ordered this huge ass sundae

And oh my god

They have two little spoons are fucking feeding each other

 

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

How the fuck are they not dating

 

**Jungwoo (@UWU)**

Ah young love

 

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

You’re still fucking young???

 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

Younger then Kun anyway

 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

Go choke on a dick

 

**Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)**

Jesus fucking christ

That escalated quickly

 

**Jeno (@Renminsman)**

Yuta what are they doing now

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

They are talking

Staring at each other

OH FCUK  
SHITTTTT

 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

ABORT ABORT

 

**Renjun (@Nominsman)**

What just happened????

 

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

THEY JUST FUCKIJG SAW US IS WHAT HAOENDD

 

**Private chat between @Dolphinbanshee and @Winko89**

 

**Chenlele (@Dolphinbanshee)**

I can see you

Stop Fucking Running

 

**Bitch (@Winko89)**

z o o m  z o o m

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM FUCKING SORRY I HAVE UPDATED SINCE LAST FUCKING YEAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHEYTY  
> I'm so fucking sorry this is so fucking late I'm so fucKING BUSSY  
> IM LITERALLY WRITING THIS AT A SWIM MEET IM SO UNBELIEVABLY BUSY IM SORRY  
> (Edit)  
> I JUST WON A RACE YEEET

**__Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Hey  
Heyyyyyyyyyy  
Come to my dorm room

 **Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
This sounds super sketchy

 **Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Oh shut the fuck up  
I just want to show you something

 **Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
Just got even sketchier

 **Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
My GOd  
Just comeover

 **Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
Rodger

“Hey.” Sicheng said, cracking the door open.  
“Jesus Christ, you can just, like, come. You’ve been over here enough.” Yuta said, waving him over to the couch he was sitting on.  
Papers were scattered all over the coffee table in front of the couch center and Yuta was holding a espresso, cringing whenever he took a sip.  
“I thought you hated espressos.” Sicheng said, taking the cup from Yuta’s hand and setting it on the coffee table.  
“I do. I can’t live without sugar.”  
“So why the fuck are you chugging it down like it’s the last fucking drop of water on earth?”  
Yuta stretched his arms and groaned. “I have a shit ass bio paper but I have also created a foolproof plan to get Jisung and Chenle together.”  
“Well don’t kill yourself over this plan.” Sicheng yelled, standing up and getting a blanket from Yuta’s room.  
“I’m not. So get this.” Yuta said as Sicheng came back with a blanket and laid his head on Yuta’s chest, throwing the blanket over them. “So you know Jisung has a dance showcase in three days. Well Chenle is of course coming, so I thought that we could be ‘good seniors’ and buy him flowers to give to Jisung.”  
Sicheng nestled into Yuta chest further.  
“We could write a card in that note that says something like ‘Good job! Love, Chenle’ and since those two are incredibly awkward, they are going to turn into a whole scenario.”  
Sicheng hummed lazily in agreement, his hand fisted in Yuta’s shirt. Yuta could tell that the younger was falling asleep. He pulled Sicheng on his chest and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket over them. Sicheng stirred and nestled his head further on Yuta’s chest. The older smiled and ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. Yuta wrapped his arms around Sicheng and drifted off to sleep, smiling.

**Mission Chensung**

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
Hey fuckers  
Yuta has a plan

 **Ten (@Chittatit)**  
I feel abused

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Shut up  
SO you know how Chenle loves to watch Jisung dance

 **Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**  
He does?

 **Kun (@Mom2.0)**  
Are you fucking kidding me  
He cut a hole in the curtain of the practice room  
To watch the damn boy

 **Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**  
Jesus fuck  
Tame him

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
As I was saying  
Jisung has a dance showcase in like two days  
And Chenle is going to be there  
So me and Sicheng are going to buy him flowers  
But tuck one of those sappy cards in there  
That say like “good luck, love you” or some shit  
And Jisung is going to find and be like shi t  
And they are both socially inept  
So they will confess

 **Renjun (@Jaenosman)**  
Are you sure this will work

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
Yes  
It is fool proof

 **Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**  
That shit aint fool proof  
Y’all are idiots

 **Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
It will work  
Just wait

 **Jaemin (@Renosman)**  
I actually feel bad for Chenle and Jisung now

 **Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)**  
I just saw them steal your phone from your backpack

 **Jaemin (@Renosman)**  
Never fucking mind  
Send the demons to hell

 **Jungwoo (@UWU)**  
So who is actually coming to Jisung’s thing?

 **Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**  
Well I’m coming

 **Jeno (@Renminsman)**  
Well I think you are the only one bc finals are in three fucking days

 **Sicheng (@Winko89)**  
Lol rip

“Sicheng!” Yuta yelled over the crowd when he saw his boyfriend arrive in the theater. Sicheng ran over with a bouquet of roses. He had a striped crop top and tight ripped jeans on that made his thighs more defined. His peach hair had a slight curl to it and he had dangling silver earrings on. Yuta practically fainted. This hot piece of ass was his.  
“Where is Chenle?” Sicheng asked, out of breath.  
“He’s sitting over there.” Yuta pointed wheezily. “But why do yo-”  
“Be right back!” Sicheng cut Yuta off and ran over to where Chenle was sitting and practically threw the flowers at the other.  
Sicheng walked back over and grabbed Yuta’s hip, looking up at the older.  
Sicheng sighed before asking,  
“Where the fuck is the champagne?”

____________________

Jisung did amazing absolutely amazing. Yuta still wondered how he was able to move his body like that.  
They saw Chenle sneak behind the curtain after the show was over and followed him.  
“Hey Jisung!” Chenle shouted, scaring the other. Yuta and Sicheng snorted behind a curtain.  
“Oh hey Chenle!” Jisung turned around and smiled.  
“That was fucking amazing you have to teach me everything.” Chenle jumped up and down. “I also got you flowers.” Chenle whispered, shyly handing the younger the flowers.  
“Oh thank you.” Jisung smiled and grabbed the flowers. Jisung smiled bigger when he saw the little envelope in the middle of flowers and picked it up, inspecting it. Yuta and Sicheng started hitting each other in amusement when they saw Jisung’s face pale.  
“U-um Chenle?” Jisung stuttered, his cheeks flushing red.  
“Yeah?” Chenle looked up.  
“Do you actually mean this?”  
Jisung held up a small note.

You are amazing. Love you.  
Chenle

Chenle face fell.  
“N-no I-I Yuta and Sicheng did that!” Chenle yelled.  
Jisung’s eyes widened and his smile fell. “Oh ok.” He said with a disappointed tone.  
“No but I-I do like you!” Chenle blurted out, trying to comfort Jisung. Chenle realized his mistake and attempted to run away before Jisung caught him by the arm.  
“Chenle do you really mean that?” The older turned his head, trying to avoid the younger’s serious look.  
“I mean yeah.” Chenle pouted.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
Jisung hugged the older tightly.  
“You have no idea how happy I am.”  
Chenle looked up. “You like me too?”  
Jisung nodded. “Lele I've liked you for years now. I can't get away from you.”  
Chenle beamed. “Well now I'm going to be fucking stuck to you forever.”  
Yuta and Sicheng ran out from behind the curtain hugging their friends.  
“You're welcome you little shits.”

 **Yuta.N (@Takoyakiprince)**  
It worked  
Beat that bitches


	17. Chapter 17 END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT DONE ITS FINALLY FUCKING DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR DISSAPPEARING FOR LIKE A FUCKING MONTH SCHOOL SUCKS ASS  
> but I'm done ITS FINAALY DONE OH MY GOD 
> 
> I HOPE YALL LIKE IT   
> tbh a litle tidbit on Sicheng's character  
> I literally projected myself onto him

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Where the fuck are you

Everyone is here

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Hello to you too 

Calm your shit I’m coming

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

You just got out of the door didn’t you

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

…

You know me too well

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

You better hurry you twink

Doyoung says you were prob eating the tub of ice cream and forgot to come

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Tell him to choke

Can you tell Ten to make me a chai tea latte?

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Sure

He said to fucking blast over here if you want it

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

I’m runnjdjenedddd

JEUSGHHH

WHAT THE FUCJ

jesuTH FUCK

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

What the fuck was that

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

A damn BITCH nearly ran me oveR

I almost fucking DIED

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Scream at them for me will you

****

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

I did you’re welcome

Oh shit

They be mad

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Run babe

Run

****

___________

****

“I’M HERE.” Yuta screamed, throwing the door open, making all the cats near the door run away. 

“About fucking time.” Ten mumbled, wiping a mug.

“What the hell happened?” Sicheng asked, holding a tabby cat in one hand and sipping a matcha green tea in the other. Yuta sighed and threw his bag on the couch, grabbing his chai tea latte that Ten handed him. 

“I was crossing a street and a car just fucking blasted towards me, like it was trying to kill me. I stumbled out of the way and yelled at the dude.” Yuta paused to take a long sip of his latte. “Then he got all up in my face and was like ‘what the fuck are you going to do about it, it’s your fault you came running into the street’. So I told him to fuck off and that I was at a fucking stop light so it was his fault and he may have followed me here?” Yuta trailed off. 

“What!” Sicheng screeched. “Taeyong board the fucking doors!” 

Taeyong gave him a confused look. 

“Why?”

“Because someone followed Yuta!” 

“WHAT.”

Sicheng ran to the front door to look out the glass. 

“Ah Yuta what color was the car?”

“Red?” 

“Oh shit.” Sicheng mumbled. “He’s fucking here.” 

Yuta groaned. 

“What is happening?” Jaemin asked, standing up from his couch. 

“Yuta almost got ran over running here and then he yelled at the dude and he followed Yuta and he’s in the parking lot.” Sicheng said, peeking through the blinds of the window. 

“What do we do?” Kun wheezed. 

“I know what I’m going to fucking do.” Sicheng muttered, rolling up his sleeves and opening the front door

“Sicheng no.” 

“BABE NO.”

Sicheng marched out of the cat cafe and went up to the red truck parked in front of  the cafe. He knocked on window and waited for the dude to roll down the window. Sicheng looked back at the cafe and saw everyone peeking through the blinds. 

The man rolled down the window and leaned out, looking down at Sicheng. “Hey did you see a teenager with brownish hair and a lot of piercings walk into the cafe?

Sicheng crossed his arms. “Why are you looking for him?”

“He ran out in front of the road and I almost hit him. He kept saying it was my fault.” 

Sicheng frowned. “So you followed him here?”

The man scowled and groaned. “Have you seen him?” 

“I have but he’s not coming out.” 

“Why?”

“Because it wasn’t his fault.”

The man scoffed. “How wasn’t it his fault?”

“He was at a stop light and waited for the sign to cross. Which means you went on a red light.” 

“It was yellow!” 

Sicheng rolled his eyes. “Look dude you went on a red light-.” 

“It was yellow!”

“It may have been when you were 10 feet away from the stoplight.” Sicheng said, huffing and beginning to walk away.

“Why are you defending that scrawny ass?” The man yelled from his car. 

Sicheng felt his right eye twitch. “That scrawny ass is my boyfriend thank you very fucking much. Now get the fuck out of here before I chop off your tiny ass dick.” Sicheng yelled, walking back to the cafe. 

“That’s right run away coward!” The man whooped from his red truck. Sicheng fucking hates red trucks now. 

****

Yuta was watching from the cafe window and didn’t know what the man had said, but saw Sicheng’s expression change and how he marched up to the guy and whispered something into his ear. 

The guy slammed on the gas and got out of the parking lot as quick as humanly possible. 

Sicheng trotted back to the cafe and swung the door open. 

“I swear if the swat team comes here I’m ringing your neck.” Ten sighed from the counter.

****

———————————

****

**BITCHES ON BOARD**

 

****

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

Dude Sicheng what did you say

****

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

First of all never call me dude again

Second never gonna say 

Probably would end up in an insane asylum 

****

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

Tbh that’s kinda worrying 

****

**Ten (@Chittatit)**

I actually swear to god

If the police come you’re fucking dead 

****

**Johnny (@Chigacothug)**

Could Sicheng actually hurt anyone actually 

****

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

Are you actually fucking kidding me

The boy knows about 50 different ways to kick your balls 

Not to fucking mention I literally had to hold him back 

When Yuta got hurt at the basketball game that time 

****

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

Aw

****

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

He is the deadliest person in this group chat

****

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

I feel like Jeno could be tho

****

**Jeno (@Renmin’sman)**

I feel attacked

****

**Jaemin (@Reno’sman)**

EXCUSE ME 

JENO IS A TEDDY BEAR COMPARED TO YOUR SNARKY ASS

****

**Renjun (@Jaeno’sman)**

BITCH 

I’LL COME AT YOU

****

**Chenle (@Dolphinbanshee)**

Don’t mess with NoRenMin

They’ll fuck you up

****

**Jungwoo (@UWU)**

********Is this from experience

****

**Chenle (@Dolphinbanshee)**

They locked me in a closet 

For two hours

****

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

Fuck dude

****

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Simmer down sallies

****

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

What happened to respecting your elders

****

**Renjun (@Jaeno’sman)**

I ain’t got no respect when you be BASHING my man

****

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

Alrighty I’m BACKING OUT

****

**Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**

What is happenihfhifheheihfj

FUCK

****

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

IM FUCKING PISSING MYSELF

****

**Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**

Don’t just laugh you COCK

****

**Mark (@Hyuckenthusiast)**

What the fuck happened 

****

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

TAEYONG RAN INTO A FUCKING POLE

CLASSIC

****

**Taeyong (@Momacitta378)**

ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO HELP

****

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

Ah true love 

****

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

I’ll never forget when Chenle fucking poured ice water on me

When I was sick

****

**Chenle (@Dolphinbanshee)**

I SAID I WAS SORRY

I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE FUCKING SICK

****

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

What’s with all the abusive boyfriend

Tbh I’m happy I’m single 

****

________

****

“Yuta?” Yuta heard a small voice calling out his name from the bedroom. He set down his phone, exiting the group chat and walked over to the bedroom. 

“Yes?” He called out, peeking into the pitch black room.

“Are you coming to bed?” Sicheng asked, turning his head to look at the older. The moonlight from the window highlighted his features so he was barely visible in the dark room. His plump lips were slightly parted and mumbling something incoherent. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at the older. His peach hair was ruffled with a few loose strands that were blocking his chocolate doe eyes. 

“I’m coming.” Yuta smiled, crawling under the covers. The older scooched closer to the younger, immediately wrapping his arms tightly around the other. Sicheng turned around in Yuta’s arms and rested his forehead in his chest, quietly listening to the older’s heartbeat. 

“Did you see the group chat?” Yuta asked, his voice low from exhaustion. Sicheng snuggled closer, listening to the deep vibrations the other’s chest whenever he spoke. 

“No.” Sicheng whispered, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt. 

Yuta snorted. “Taeyong ran into a pole and Jaehyun laughed at him.” 

Sicheng quietly giggled into Yuta’s chest.

“How the fuck did we end up here?”

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR LIKE A FUCKING YEAR I LOVE YALL

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments  
> They make me happy inside
> 
> Also I'm cross posting this FIC on asianfics and watt pad so don't flip your shit if you see this there
> 
> If you wanna scream at me my insta is Skbeckers


End file.
